O Ladrão de Pudim
by Naru-L
Summary: Hyono está decidida a descobrir quem é o ladrão de pudim, mas ele está mais decidido ainda a não ser pego. [Side story de Rosas no Inverno ]


**Disclaimer. – Não é m eu, mas é tão divertido importunar o Ayumu...**

**N.A. – _Nada novo, apenas postando uma resposta a um desafio do MDF do ano passado. Como eu quase perdi com o problema do servidor do MDF, achei mais seguro revisar e postar aqui de uma vez. :P_**

**_Side story de Rosas no Inverno. Continua sendo presente para a Gaollun u.u_**

* * *

****

**O Ladrão de Pudim**

**  
**  
Ayumu suspirou, girando os olhos quando a garota virou para fitá-lo irritada. Aquilo era tão inútil que nem conseguia colocar em palavras. Sem precisar se esforçar muito, o rapaz conseguiria encontrar pelo menos vinte coisas mais interessantes para fazer com a namorada em uma de suas raras folgas.

- Qual parte do**_ 'Não faça barulho' _**você não entendeu? – Hiyono perguntou em voz baixa, franzindo o cenho, no que Ayumu considerou uma adorável expressão irritada.

- Qual parte do **_'Essa é uma tentativa inútil de apanhar alguém'_** você não entendeu? – Ayumu respondeu com outra pergunta, movendo-se desconfortavelmente no pequeno espaço entre a parede e o sofá que estavam usando de esconderijo.

- Não é inútil! É perfeita! – Hiyono protestou com uma teimosia quase infantil.

- Quem está fazendo barulho agora? – O rapaz sorriu quando a garota colocou as mãos sobre os lábios. – Eu disse que é inútil.

- Meu plano é perfeito. – Hiyono recostou-se no corpo do namorado, os olhos fixos na única porta da sala. – O ladrão de pudim não resiste aos doces que você faz!

- Isso é estúpido em tantos níveis que nem vou comentar...

- Eu falei para todo mundo que você tinha feito um pudim especial hoje, aposto como ele vai aparecer! – Ela continuou, ignorando a provocação.

- Não acha que ele, quem quer que seja, vai notar que você não está trabalhando? – O rapaz perguntou entediado. – Ou que qualquer um pode vir aqui roubar um pedaço já que você colocou um anúncio avisando sobre o doce?

- Todo mundo sabe que não deve roubar minha comida! – Hiyono falou calmamente, como se não houvesse mais nada a ser dito sobre o assunto. – E o Ladrão de Pudim não é tão esperto assim.

Ayumu suspirou novamente, girando os olhos e baixando a cabeça.

- Você não consegue pegá-lo, deve ser esperto.

Hiyono bufou, afastando-se alguns centímetros do rapaz, a atenção voltada para a porta. Estremeceu, esfregando os braços, pensando que devia ter pego o casaco como o rapaz tinha dito antes de começarem aquela 'missão'. É claro que nunca lhe daria a satisfação de saber que estava certo.

- Está com frio, não está?

Hyono negou com um aceno.

- Você é tão teimosa... – Ayumu suspirou, passando um braço sobre os ombros da garota e puxando-a para perto de seu corpo. – Tem sempre que estar certa.

- Não tenho frio quando estou com você.

O rapaz sorriu em silêncio, esperando pacientemente que ela desistisse daquela idéia absurda de apanhar o ladrão imaginário. Não conseguia acreditar que alguém que trabalhasse em um hospital se sujeitasse a roubar pudins nas horas vagas... Mas era inacreditável que houvesse uma enfermeira maluca o suficiente para perseguir alguém que roubasse pudins.

- Estou com sono. – Hiyono murmurou, bocejando

- Grande surpresa... Está com fome também?

- Claro que sim!

- Que tal encerrar por hoje e irmos ao seu restaurante preferido?

- Não. – A garota suspirou. – Pare de me tentar.

- Que tal comer um pedaço do pudim?

- Não, aquilo é a isca! – A garota cruzou os braços emburrada. – Não devemos tocá-la!

- Você é tão absurdamente irritante. – Ayumu murmurou, ajeitando-se para abraçá-la melhor. – Ao menos descanse. – Girou os olhos quando a garota virou-se em sua direção. – Sim, eu prometo acordá-la se algo acontecer...

Hiyono sorriu, aninhando-se nos braços do namorado e fechando os olhos, não muito tempo depois adormeceu. Ayumu suspirou, pensando, mais uma vez, nas milhares de maneiras melhores existiam para passar uma noite com a garota do que sentado no chão frio, escondidos atrás do sofá de uma saleta do hospital.

Mais de uma hora se passou antes que o rapaz também, cansado e aquecido com o corpo da garota em seus braços adormecesse... Afinal, era óbvio que ninguém apareceria ali.

**oOo  
**  
- AYUMU!

O rapaz pulou, piscando confuso para a figura da garota correndo para a pequena geladeira do outro lado da sala. Levantou-se, esfregando os olhos enquanto a ela abria a porta do eletrodoméstico e olhava, entre chocada e irritada para uma folha de papel.

- O que houve?

- Você dormiu também! Deveria estar vigiando!

- O plano era seu.

Hiyono bufou, estendendo a carta para o namorado.

- Teria dado certo se você não tivesse dormido, _Bela adormecida_.

Ayumu suspirou, ignorando o apelido. Pegou o papel das mãos da garota sem dizer uma palavra.

_'Adorável enfermeira Yuizaki._

_Estive perdido em meus pensamentos e por isso acabei me atrasando... Posso apostar que você imaginou que eu não apareceria._

_Ahá! Ledo engano. É obvio que por mais atribulado que esteja meu dia encontrarei algum tempo para realizar meu passatempo preferido que... Você está cansada de saber qual é._

_Sabe, sinto-me lisonjeado por você convencer seu adorável namorado a fazer esse pudim especialmente para minha pessoa. Posso imaginar o quão difícil deve ser convencê-lo a deixar de lado sua 'ocupada' rotina apenas para fazer esse doce._

_Perdoe-me por não esperar que vocês acordassem para dizer isso diretamente, mas devem entender que estamos em um hospital, tratando de pessoas doentes e eu tenho pressa para visitar aquela senhora adorável do quarto 401. Não que minha solidão seja tão grande que eu tenha adquirido uma tara por velhas carentes e... Acho que vocês não desejam explicações sobre isso. Ou haja alguma razão obscura e pervertida às minhas visitas a adorável senhora que... Esqueçam que eu comentei sobre ela!_

_Quando resolver tentar novamente, não deixe de espalhar a notícia por todo o lugar._

_Saber que se empenha tanto torna os meus dias mais interessantes. _

_Atenciosamente,_

_O primeiro e único, Ladrão de Pudim._

_P.S. – Nãoprovei ainda, mas confio que o Sr Narumi continua um ótimo cozinheiro. O pudim deve estar ótimo como sempre!'  
_  
Ayumu escondeu o rosto nas mãos, tentando não fazer barulho enquanto ria da expressão ultrajada da namorada.

- Por que está rindo? Ele esteve aqui e fugiu!

- Pense no lado bom, Hiyono... – O rapaz abraçou a garota. – O cara realmente existe.

- Você achou que eu estava mentindo? – A garota estreitou os olhos, tentando se soltar. – Ora, seu...

Ayumu sorriu, cobrindo os lábios da garota com seus e calando seus protestos com um beijo.

**oOo  
**  
Kanone pulou em sua cadeira quando a porta de seu consultório abriu e Sayoko entrou. A enfermeira franziu o cenho, fitando o médico e o que restara do pudim sobre sua mesa.

- O que... – A enfermeira se aproximou da mesa lentamente, fitando o médico incrédula. – Não acredito!

- Sayoko... – Kanono levantou-se lentamente. – Sabe que terei que matá-la agora, não sabe?

- O quê?

- Descobriu meu pequeno segredo...

- Você é completamente louco! – A garota falou, saindo correndo do consultório.

Kanone apenas sorriu, escondendo o que restara do pudim. Precisava se lembrar de ameaçar Sayoko novamente... - A expressão dela enquanto fugia da sala fora impagável. - E pensar que escondera a verdade por tanto tempo... Deveria ter deixado que a enfermeira intrometida descobrisse apenas para poder torturá-la...

- Isso vai ser divertido.


End file.
